Chwytaj i uciekaj.
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 2 Oczywiście cała elita programu, innymi słowy ekipa zadowalała się urokami ich prywatnego apartamentowca. Upojali sobie czas w relaksującym SPA. Vince: 'Uroczo witam was kochani widzowie! <3 ''Leżał sobie wygodnie na macie. '''Vince: A co się działo? Oczywiście pół castu straciło włosy, połowa się wyruchała, połowa nawiązała sojusze i ogólnie był jeden wielki syf. Jeden zawodnik poszedł w ślady Annie z pierwszych sezonów i nie raczył wyskoczyć.To takie trendy naśladować innych. Nawiedziło nas kilka buraków i tych co uważają się za gwiazdy. Wzdygnął kiedy masażysta nadzbyt uderzył mu w plecy. Vince: '''A zadanie? Powiedzmy, że obie drużyny okazały się być równie żałosne. No i nie jestem osamotniony w tej opini. '''Pearl: Pewno. To było takie żenua. Oboje odpływali w kojącym masaży. Vince: '''To co zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka. <3 '''Pearl: Uwielbiam się opierdzielać <3 Vince: Podobnie. <3 Pearl: Więc operator robi wypad! <3 Wpółprowadzący sięgnął po miskę z woskiem i rzucił prosto w operatora. Vince: Wspaniale jest współprowadzić. Akademik ((Piszecie w tym temacie. Możecie tworzyć dowolnie nagłówki. W międzyczasie pojawi się zadanie dodatkowe dla kapitanów. <3)) Tom: ''Jeśli mój plan się uda, to będzie dobrze. Następna jest Keira...'' Tom: 'Hej Keira, jestem Tom. Gratuluję, zasługiwałaś na to, żeby być kapitanem. sam na ciebie głosowałem. <3 Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? ''Wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem przygląda się Garry. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Garry: Serio? Dobra, sam chcę zdobyć kilku przyjaciół. Ale całą drużynę?! Ten Tom dziwnie się zachowuje... ale i tak jest spoko. Garry wychwytuje moment i wbiega obok Toma. Garry: H-hej Keira, a ja Garry. Sorka za to, że wcześniej się nie przywitałem. Podał jej ręke. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: No co? Przecież Tom pewnie chce tylko z nią zawrzeć sojusz -_- On zachowywał się jak lizus! Nie, nie uważam go za lizusa, ale... Tom: ''Garry się dziwnie zachowuje... Chyba on nie myśli, że szukam ludzi do sojuszu?'' Tom wyciągnął nagle z kieszeni kieszokowy pamiętniczek z postaciami anime. Tom: 'To dla ciebie, Keira. Jeden z moich cytatów to "W śmieciach są nie tylko śmieci". Sam nie wiem, skąd się wzieło to w śmieciach... ''Keira obudziła się i spojrzała na obojga mając zmrużone oczy. Wysłuchała ich. 'Keira: '''Idę się przejść, papa chłopaki. ''- pomachała im i wyszła. '''Tom: ''Oprócz tego pamiętniczka znalazłem 100 najtrudniejszych zadań matematyczny, firgurka Pearl i zegarek w kształcie kuli do burzenia... Ej, chwila, zrobię imprezę!'' I poszedł do apartamentu. Stołówka: Celestia siedziała przy stoliku na którym stała filiżanka herbaty i leżał stos kart. Celestia: Hm.. Tym razem.. Jocker będzie problemem. Wyrzuciła kartę do góry. Siedziała nad starym wentylatorem, kartka wpadła do niego i posiekała się na kilkadziesiąt kawałków. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: W moim debiutanckim sezonie byłam trochę na przodzie grupy niż w tyle co powoduje u mnie to, że ludzie będą wiedzieć jak się zachowuje, jak umiem. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza, champion pokaże kto tutaj rządzi i jak. Wyjęła kartę królowej. Celestia:.. królowa jest tylko jedna.. Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo pokazując ostre zęby i bardzo groźne oczy. Kimberly weszła do stółówki zamyślona Kimberly: Ehh... Madd mnie chyba teraz olewa... ale wcale go nie szukam! Chcę jedynie z nim pogadać... a go nigdzie nie ma! Nasz związek chyba przechodzi kryzys... Początkowo nie zwróciła uwagi na Celestię, za to zauważyła kawałki papieru Kimberly: Kto tu tak naśmiecił? Hayley, posprzątaj to! Czekaj... ona nie nazywa się Hayley! Dlaczego myślałam, że się tak nazywa... Może to imię do niej pasuje... Co o tym sądzisz? Kimberly spojrzała na Celestię Kimberly: Okej, jak chcesz, tylko powiedz mi teraz jak się ona nazywa naprawdę! Ja chcę mieć własnego służącego! Kimberly tupnęła nogą. Obok niej stanęła Iris, która specjalnie nadepła jej nogę. Iris: '''Uważaj jak chodzisz! Ofiara losu... '''Kimberly: Ofiara? Przecież to ty stanęłaś na mojej nodze swoją krzywą stopą! Oburzona Kim po chwili spojrzała na Iris Kimberly: To ty jesteś Hayley? Jeśli tak, to posprzątaj ten bałagan! Wskazała na kawałki papieru Iris: 'Jestem IRIS! Ty bezmózga szma*o! ''Rzuciła papierkiem w Kim. ''Ta jednak nie drgnęła, jedynie pokiwała głową '' '''Kimberly: Sama jesteś szmatą... Zresztą, nie mam czasu na kłótnie z jakąś psycholką, która tylko wszystkich obraża... Wiesz co, to nie jest "fajne"! Ehh... Skoro nie jesteś Hayley, to ją chociaż zawołaj... Muszę kimś popomiatać... Kimberly usiadła na krześle Kimberly: A więc Iris nie będzie moją pomocnicą... Hayley ma jak na razie największe szansę na tą posadę... Apartament Tom zapukał do drzwi i zaczął czekać... Tom: ''Pewnie i tak nikt nie otworzy, ale i tak zapukam. <3'' W końcu nie wytrzymał i zawołał: Tom: Jak nie idziecie na imprezkę dzisiaj, to nie, boginio Pearl i Vince. <3 Wziął sprzęt do imprezki i poszedł do sali edukacyjnej, w akademiku. Sala edukacyjna, akademik Tom zaczął montować sprzęt, więc teraz kilka ciekawostek <3 ''1. Sprzęt'' Tom wziął dużo sprzętu: ''-'' Piwo i wódkę; ''- Narkotyki i pigułki gwałtu;'' ''- Prezerwatywy;'' ''- Dwie duże zdjęcie Pearl z podpisem: Bogini świata;'' ''- Barek;'' ''- Miejsce dla DJ z głosnikami, piosenkami itd.;'' ''- Barman i DJ;'' ''- Kula dyskotekowa;'' ''- i... wielka kula do burzenia w częściach do składania <3.'' ''2. Regulamin'' A oto regulamin: 1. Nie wolno nikogo zabijać; 2. Resztę rzeczy można robić. <3 ''3. Wygląd sali'' Jeśli oszacujemy, że drzwi są na północnej części sali, to: ''- Barek jest w południowo-wchodniej części sali;'' ''- A miejsce na DJ'' w południowo-zachodniej części sali; ''- Głosniki są na czterech rogach pod sufitem;'' ''- Oczywiście 'kula dyskotekowa w środku sali;'' ''- A kula do burzenia w północnej części sali. <3;'' ''- A dwie wielkie zdjęcia Pearl na zachodniej i wchodniej ścianie.'' Pewnie się pytacie: Po co to? Żeby was zająć czymś, bo Tom zmontował już połowę sali. <3 Główny Hol Vince po udanym w dniu musiał wrócić na chwilę do szarej rzeczywistości. Napisał instrukcję przeznaczoną dla kapitanów i wywiesił na tablicy ogłoszeń w holu głownym by każdy mógł ją zauważyć. Brzmiała ona następująco: "Kapitanowie są zobowiązani by wraz z drużyną stworzyć logo oraz wymyślić chwytliwą nazwę dla drużyny. Logo jak i nazwa mają nawiązywać conajmniej do jednego z poprzednich sezonów. Drużyna która wypadnie lepiej zdobędzie przewagę podczas weekendowego zadania. Logo jak i nazwę mają być wystawione na pokaz w holu głównym " '' ''Dumny z tego co wykonał wrócił do dalszego opierdzielania się w SPA z prowadzącą. Nagle przyszedł Tom i dał ogłoszenie: "Dzisiaj po ceremonii w sali edukacyjnej odbędzie się impreza! Będzie tam wszystko, co powinno być na Najbardziej Szalonej Imprezie w Historii (w skrócie to NSIH)! <3 ''PS: Jeśli chcecie na imprezie wielką kulę do burzenia proszę to zgłaszać do Pearl. <3'"''' ''Potem Tom poszedł z powrotem pod apartament i znowu zapukał. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani